Monthly Snowbert Prompts
by The Tribute Initiate
Summary: A collection of oneshots :) October: Snowbert accidentally visits the future (prompt from ihateverythingandbody) November: One is deaf, the other is mute (AU) (prompt from TopazStars.)
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Caitlin and Julian get stuck on Earth 194 where they meet their doppelgangers who are married. And this all happens when Caitlin comes back to Team Flash and she and Julian aren't exactlyon speaking terms.**  
 **(Prompt from ihateverythingandbody)**

 ****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character Iclyn Albert, Write-To-You does. (She's amazing btw. You should go check her out)**

 **-End of A/N thingee-**

 ****

 ****

"I can't believe this happened." Caitlin muttered to herself

Cisco had been trying to build a time machine, for about the millionth time, and it seemed as though he had done it: and then some.

He'd accidentally sent Caitlin and Julian to a parallel Earth… in 2027. And they were stuck there. Together. Even though they haven't talked to each other since Caitlin returned to Team Flash.

And now they were standing in an exhibit in the parallel STAR Labs museum, still not talking

 _Bepositive_. Caitlin thought, _This will be fine. Cisco's going to find a way to get us back home. And hopefully I won't have to stay with Julian for too long._

' _Stop lying to yourself, Cait'_ came Killer Frost's voice from within her mind,' _I'm in here too, remember?'_

 _So_? Caitlin thought in response

' _So I know how you feel about Blondie over there'_

 _Stop calling him Blondie!_

' _Oh, I'm sorry,'_ Killer Frost's voice said, sounding sarcastic,' _What would you rather me call him? "British hottie" ? Or maybe "Jules" ? - I've heard you think of him as both.'_

"Shut up." Caitlin hissed

"What?" Julian asks, looking confused (and adorable, as Caitlin had noticed.)

"Oh. I-I… I said that out loud… sorry." Caitlin stammers, trying not to stare at Julian for too long.

' _Eloquent_.' Killer Frost remarks, still sarcastic

"Oh." Julian says, and seems to hesitate for a moment, "Were you talking to her again?"

"Yes…" Caitlin admits

"About what?"

"Um… how we were going to find a way out of here."

' _Ooh, Liar! I thought that was my job'_

 _Will you just please stop talking?_ Caitlin thinks

"Did she have any ideas?" Julian asks, not seeming to notice her lie.

Perhaps it was he was too busy staring at her.

"Nope."

' _Cait! Look who just-'_

 _Please, just stop_.

' _But its us! And Julian! Didn't you recognize them?'_

I swear, if this is another of your "jokes"...

But for once, Killer Frost wasn't trying to mess with Caitlin. Parallel her and Julian had walked into the exhibit.

"Oh. My. Gosh." The Caitlin's sayat the same time

"Wow."both Julians say, "I didn't know this was scientifically possible!"

"You're… me." Saysthe younger Caitlin

"Yeah…"The parallelCaitlin says, awestruck. "How did you get here?"

"My thoughts exactly." Saysthe parallel Julian

"Cisco tried to build a time machine-" The other Julian started to say

"Again?" Parallel Caitlin interrupts. "Wow. That explains why you two look younger than us."

"Don't fool yourself," parallel Julian starts to say, "You're still as gorgeous as ever." He finishes, smiling flirtatiously at her.

' _Bet you're jealous.'_ Killer Frost comments.

 _Am not!_ Caitlin thinks back , _Okay, well maybe a little..._

 __

 _'Ha! Knew it!'_

 __

"Aw, that's so sweet." Parallel Caitlin says back, and then leans in to kiss him.

"Okay, what is going on! Are you two… dating?" Julian exclaims

Parallel Julian laughs, "Dating? We're married, mate. Didn't you notice the rings?" He says, and he and Caitlin hold up their hands, showing off the silver wedding bands.

"What!" Caitlin yells, "But the two of us aren't even talking on our Earth!"

"You aren't?" Asks the other Caitlin, "Well, that should change. We're meant for each other," She finishes, gazing lovingly at her Julian.

The not-parallel Julian is now extremely uncomfortable, and blushing a shade close to that of Barry's suit.

But he's enjoying this, just a little. (Okay, maybe more than a little)

"I believe it's time for an intervention." Says the parallel Julian, "Follow me upstairs: this is better done not in public."

-Page break-

The four of them now stood in a cleared out lab above the museum.

"Okay so… what's the point of this?" Caitlin asks

"It's time for some marriage counseling." Says the married Caitlin

"But we aren't married!" The currently single Caitlin protests

"...Pre-marriage counseling."

"But we aren't planning to get married!"

"Caitlins!" Married Julian says, stepping between the two of them, "The name of it is of no importance. What we're going to do is talk to them about their relationship."

"...I want to argue with you," The unmarried Julian says, perplexed, "But, you're technically me, so would that even be logical?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, enough about logic!" Married Caitlin interrupts, "Let's talk about their relationship. Question one: Have you two previously dated each other?"

"Yes!" Caitlin blurts, "Uh… I mean no. Well, technically-"

"We went on a few dates, yes." Her Julian says, finishing her sentence.

Parallel Julian nods, seemingly in approval, "Good. So why did you break it off?"

"Because of me." Killer Frost says from Caitlin's mouth, her voice icy and distant, "I told him that she never loved him."

Caitlin resurfaces, afraid of what has just happened, and Killer Frost decides to stay quiet for a while, satisfied with her brief appearance

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," The parallel Caitlin reassures her, "The same thing used to happen to me."

Caitlin looks confused, "Used to? What do you mean?"

"We've gotten used to being in the same body- I'd even call us friends now."

"So you can control your powers?"

"Yes."

"So that means… I could learn to do the same thing?"

"Absolutely." Parallel Caitlin confirms

"And, you really shouldn't keep me away because you're afraid of what she could do." Parallel Julian says.

"We can help her?" Julian says

"Yes. You can help each other."

"Has this helped any?" Parallel Caitlin says, curious as usual

"I think it has. Now, we should leave them alone for a few minutes." Parallel Julian answers, and heads to the door, with parallel Caitlin right behind him.

There is an awkward silence after they leave the room, until Julian finally speaks up.

"I'm sorry, Caitlin. I never should have gone against your wishes like I did, not matter what my motives were-"

"You were only trying to help."

"But I didn't! I only made things worse!"

"But it's okay now. I'm back, and I'm here with you." Caitlin says, smiling at him.

Julian returns the smile, "So, does this mean…"

Caitlin leans in, and he trails off. She presses her lips to his, and lets the kiss linger for a while.

"Yes," She says, after eventually pulling away, "We're okay now."

"Should we go tell our future selves?"

"Probably."

"Good, because there's something I want to say to future you." He says, his smile growing wider simply because he's looking at Caitlin.

"What?"

"You'll see… it's just that there was something I noticed."

-time skip-

"You're pregnant." Julian says, "And I'm sure my parallel self knows it too. So why did you keep it from us?"

Parallel Julian seems shocked, "We didn't think you'd notice- She's only been pregnant for about two months…"

"Wait, I'm- well, technically, not me, her- pregnant?" Caitlin wonders aloud

"Yes," The parallel Caitlin admits. "With a girl- her name is Iclyn."

"But weren't you scared- I mean, what if she has our powers?"

"The STAR Labs team has a theory:" Parallel Julian says, "That if the baby does get the metahuman gene, it would be at least partially subdued, and therefore make it easier to control."

"Makes sense." Julian says, nodding. "I'm sure the team had fun studying that."

"Oh, they did. They were the first to know about the pregnancy- other than Jules, that is." Says parallel Caitlin

And then parallel Cisco comes running into the hallway.

"Whoah, dude! Who are they? Wait, no. Don't tell me… are they you're parallel-past-selves?" Cisco says, fanboying.

"Yup." Parallel Caitlin says, "And parallel you sent them here!"

"Really? That's so cool! ...How are they getting back?"

"I should hope that the other you is at work on that presently…" Julian says.

And then who should appear but non-parallel Cisco, who had found a way to vibe himself over to the parallel Earth.

"DUDE!" Both Cisco's say at the same time, "YOU'RE ME!"

-page break-

After at least 20 minutes of the Ciscos talking, Caitlin and Julian were finally sent home to their correct Earth, where they went to Caitlin's apartment to watch a movie together.

"So…" Julian says from his place on the couch, right next to Caitlin, "Icyln. That's a nice name. I like it."

Caitlin smiles at him, genuinely happy for the first time in a while. "Me too. I love it- and you."

And, If you asked Caitlin and Julian what the movie had been about, they probably couldn't have told you. Because the only thing they payed attention to the entire time was each other. 

* * *

**So, how was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yep, this is late.**  
 **Prompt: One is deaf, the other is mute (AU)**

 **Prompt given by: TopazStars**

 **Suggestion: maybe listen to a romantic song while you read this... maybe that will improve it... idk**

* * *

It had started on a November morning, in a sign language class. They had sat across from each other, neither of them being able to speak. Caitlin was deaf, and Julian was mute, but that didn't matter. They passed notes during the lessons, and became friends.  
But, they soon realized they were meant to be so much more.  
 _Will you go out with me?_ He had written one day during class.  
She looked up at him, smiling, and then wrote  
 _Yes :)_

 __

Years passed, but their feelings for each other remained the same. And so, on the anniversary of the day they met, Julian and Caitlin went back to their old classroom. They sat next to each other, in absolute silence, until Julian took out a piece of  
paper, and wrote on it,  
 _Will you marry me?_

Before pulling a ring from his pocket, and setting it next to the note.  
Caitlin looked up at him, and slipped on the ring, eyes filled with tears of joy.  
And then, she wrote,  
 _Yes_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! Wow... that was a really long break. But I'm back to doing these now XD**

 ****

 **Prompt given by TercesTardis :)**

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." Caitlin started off.

Julian noticed she seemed a bit anxious, but didn't say anything about it.

"Alright, what is it?"

"I- ... I like to paint." She confessed.

"Okay...," Julian said, not sure what was going on, "Sorry, this isn't meant to be rude, but why are you telling me this?"

Caitlin let a small chuckle escape her.

"Because I painted you, and I want you to see it."

"Me?" He asked, clueless as ever.

"Well, people always say to paint thing you love." She said flirtatiously.

Julian had no idea what to say to that, but eventually he came up with,

"Oh."

Which made Caitlin confused, and so he tried to elaborate.

"I mean, that's great! Can I see it?"

Caitlin's smile returned.

"Of course, But... It's not very good." She warned, her insecurity showing.

He gave her a warm smile, and said

"I'm sure it's lovely."

And so she lead him down the hallway, and into the supply closet where she'd put the painting temporarily.

Many weird things had happened in that closet, things that didn't get talked about. But, we're not her to talk about what went on in the closet. We're here to talk about Caitlin's painting.

She flicked on the light, stepped forward, and flung the piece of fabric that had been covering her canvas away.

Julian stared at it in awe. Caitlin was right, the painting wasn't good. It was amazing.

It was an abstract type of painting, and they were both in it, smiling and looking very happy. The colors were vibrant, and only added to its surreal effect.

"Do you like it?" She asked

"Like it? Caitlin, I love it!" He answered enthusiastically.

"Really? Because I know you came from a rich family, and a whole lot of people probably painted you already, and a lot better than I did-"

"No, they didn't. None of them ever came close to this."

"I'm glad you think that, considering I painted it for you."

"What? I couldn't, you worked so hard on this-"

"Considered it an early birthday present."

"That's nearly six months away!"

"Then, it's very early."

"And you're sure about this? Because if you want to keep this, I'd completely understand."

"I want you to have it."

"But-"

Julian's protesting was cut off when Caitlin leaned in and kissed him.

"If you're trying to shut me up, It's working." Julian said when they'd finished.

And this time, he was the one who leaned in and kissed her. 


End file.
